


Truth or Dare

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Party Games [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Beca, Pregnant Luisa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Beca plays a game of Truth or Dare with Luisa, which reveals an unexpected anxiety of Luisa's.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer and more emotional than I meant it to be.

Beca was lying on the bed, reading a book, and wearing a simple button up shirt and jeans. Her book was about this couple that loved each other so much that when they died, they found each other again in the next life as if their love was constantly pulling them toward each other for some reason. When they found each other again, all the memories from their past lives came back to them and they knew how much they loved each other. The concept intrigued Beca, and she paused her reading to think about the possibility of that happening. She’s loved Luisa for two or three years now, and all she could wonder about was if this was just another life she would spend with Luisa if she would find Luisa in the next life if she had a next life. Beca closed the book, placing it on the night table to her left, and stared at the ceiling with her hands clasped together across her chest. She huffed out a breath and was about to get lost in her thoughts, but a sudden weight being gently laid on her stomach alerted her. She raised her head enough to see Luisa resting her head on Beca’s stomach, eyes closed in frustration. Beca reached down, cupped Luisa’s heated cheek, and said, “Hello, Beautiful.” Luisa opened her eyes, sighing in relief, and locked eyes with Beca. “Hey, Maus.” Beca moved her hand down to Luisa’s stomach, very swelled from her pregnancy. She was almost eight months into her pregnancy, and moods like this were becoming common. Moods where she just needed to be held by Beca to feel content. She thought she was a bit clingy, but Beca never truly minded because she loved the way the baby moved when she touched Luisa’s stomach.

Luisa pressed her hand over Beca’s, loving the cool hand on her warm stomach. “Can we play a game?” Luisa asked, running her thumb back and forth over Beca’s hand. “Do you think it’ll help?” Beca questioned, only wanting to help her fiancé feel better. They were planning on getting married after their child was born so they didn’t have the stress of Luisa’s pregnancy and marriage plans. Luisa gripped Beca’s hand in hers, gave it a light squeeze, and told her, “Ja. I need some humor.” Beca sat up slowly to tell Luisa to sit up too and held her hand as she continued, “What do you want to play?” Luisa shrugged her shoulder and suggested, “How about Truth or Dare? It’s fairly simple, and we could get some fun out of it.” Luisa’s tone became oddly sexual and Beca was going to point it out until she responded, “Okay. Truth or Dare it is. You go first. Truth or Dare?” Luisa thought for a second, and said, “Truth.”

“What’s it like to be tall?” Beca proposed, truly wondering what being tall was like. Luisa chuckled a little before she answered, “I’m sure you know what it’s like to be big, but let’s just say it’s very pleasurable.” Beca drew in a breath, leaving her mouth hang open, and narrowed her eyes at Luisa. She couldn’t tell whether Luisa was complimenting her dick or if she was being serious, but either way, Beca knew she was right. “Okay. Your turn. Truth or Dare?” Luisa challenged, hoping Beca picked Dare. “Since you went with Truth, I’ll go with Dare,” Beca resolved, hoping Luisa didn’t make her do something embarrassing. “I dare you to hold me in your lap.” Beca almost laughed at the simplicity of the request, but graciously took her fiancé into her lap, Luisa opting to straddle Beca’s legs. Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist, leaning back against the headboard, and Luisa reciprocated the embrace around Beca’s neck, snuggling into her chest. “Truth or Dare?” Beca asked, continuing their game. “Truth,” Luisa buzzed, closing her eyes to hear Beca’s heartbeat. Beca took a moment before asking her question to feel how Luisa felt against her. How her warmth radiated from her unconsciously, how her soft cheeks brushed Beca’s collarbone, and how her deep, steady breaths completed her natural beauty that would live in the child she carried. Beca kissed Luisa’s forehead, rubbing her thumbs back and forth over Luisa’s back, and then inquired, “Are you scared we’re going to do it wrong? I mean, raise this child of ours the wrong way?”

Luisa opened her eyes, sat up in Beca’s lap, and switched her grip to Beca’s cheeks. She kissed Beca’s lips reassuringly and answered, “No, Beca. I’m not. We’ll raise he or she to the best of our ability and give them all we can. There’s no ‘right’ way to raise a child as there is no ‘wrong’ way. All we can do as parents is teach this person to be a decent person and give as much to society as he or she takes. So, no, Beca. I don’t think we’re going to raise them wrong.” Beca looked into Luisa’s eyes and pulled her closer, kissing her gratefully. “Thank you. I needed that,” Beca sighed, trailing kisses down Luisa’s neck. They cuddled with each other until Luisa realized they hadn’t finished their game. She looked at Beca in the face and quizzed, “Truth or Dare?” Beca’s head fell back as she groaned in her throat, and Luisa had to bite her lip slightly to stop herself from going too quickly. “Truth or Dare?” Luisa tried again, insisting Beca to answer. “Fine. Dare, I guess.” Luisa smirked before she leaned down to Beca’s ear and whispered, “I dare you to make love to me.” Beca froze for a second, attempting to comprehend Luisa’s proposition. Luisa pulled away enough to flash Beca an innocent smile as if she didn’t just ask Beca to have sex with her. “Horny Preggers, I see,” Beca retorted sarcastically, debating whether copulation was a good idea. She knew it wouldn’t hurt the baby, but she questioned whether Luisa’s mood swings were to blame. “I’m being serious, Maus. I want you to love me with more than your words,” Luisa pressed, looking into each of Beca’s eyes. When Beca still didn’t seem decided, Luisa moved up on Beca’s legs and started to slowly grind her hips into Beca’s, causing Beca’s hands and arms to tense with some arousal.

“I . . . don’t know . . . if this . . . is such a good idea,“ Beca got out between loving kisses. Beca’s hands found their way to Luisa’s thighs as Luisa ground a bit rougher into Beca, feeling Beca start to harden slightly. Luisa started to unbutton Beca’s shirt without Beca’s knowledge, distracting her with kisses and the arousal she was stirring in Beca. Eventually, Beca’s shirt was open fully and she didn’t know it until she felt Luisa’s warm hands palm her chest gently. Beca’s hands slipped under Luisa’s shirt, caressing her sensitive stomach. Luisa’s hands went to unbutton Beca’s pants as she moved her kisses to Beca’s neck, trapping Beca under her spell. She soon got Beca’s pants off so she was in an unbuttoned shirt, bra, and boxers, which were tented. Beca felt Luisa move against her once more before she flipped them onto Luisa’s back. Beca made sure not to put too much pressure on Luisa’s stomach while she crawled up Luisa’s body, kissing her sweetly. “Fine, just this one time. But no more until the baby is born,” Beca warned, looking Luisa in the eyes sincerely. “Alright, Maus,” Luisa accepted, kissing Beca back. Beca continued to kiss Luisa tenderly as she removed Luisa’s shirt, feeling Luisa’s soft stomach against hers.

Luisa held onto Beca’s face, kissing her with more desire and tongue, and occasionally nipping at Beca’s lower lip. Beca moved her hands lower, sliding Luisa’s maternity leggings down and off her legs. Beca kissed back up Luisa’s legs and repositioned herself between Luisa’s legs, leaving one hand to linger. Beca hovered over Luisa and slipped her hand into Luisa’s wet underwear, rubbing circles around her clit. Luisa arched into Beca’s touch, pulling at Beca’s shirt collar, and whined, “Please, Beca.” Beca leaned down, still pressing on Luisa’s clit, kissed Luisa deeply, and took Luisa’s hair out of its ponytail, running her fingers through the blonde locks. Beca removed her hand from Luisa’s underwear and pulled them off. Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca’s shoulders and her legs around Beca’s, pressing Beca’s hips against hers. Beca moaned lightly at the feeling and reached down to push herself into Luisa. Luisa pulled at Beca’s lip when she felt Beca enter her slowly. Beca held onto Luisa’s waist as she pumped in and out of Luisa, giving her a gentle, easy ride. Beca went to kissing Luisa’s neck and said, “God, you’re beautiful.” Luisa’s head fell back, holding Beca close, and she enjoyed the old feeling of Beca inside her. Luisa tightened her hold on Beca’s legs, pushing Beca further into her. Luisa’s breathing became irregular as Beca sped up her easy thrusts, determined to make Luisa orgasm. Beca started panting in Luisa’s ear once she felt her orgasm coming and managed to hold hers off. “Gott! Beca, please!” Luisa demanded, coming closer to the edge. Beca kissed Luisa’s neck and thrusted one, two, three more times into Luisa. Luisa moaned when she felt herself come, coating Beca in her fluids.

Beca was close herself and though she didn’t want to come, she pressed on, trying to make Luisa come again. Luisa pushed Beca’s shirt off her shoulders and ran her hands over Beca’s back, pulling her closer. Beca cradled Luisa’s cheek with one hand as she kissed Luisa and thrusted a bit harshly into her. Luisa came again, breaking away from the kiss to breathe, and pressed her forehead to Beca’s when Beca pulled out. Beca chose not to orgasm because she wanted to know the real reason why Luisa wanted to have sex. It was so unlike her to just ask out of the blue like she did, and it kind of worried Beca. Beca rolled off Luisa, hiding her very prevalent erection behind her leg, and continued to kiss her as she came down from her high. After Luisa had calmed, she pulled away from Beca’s kisses and said, “Excuse me. Bathroom calls.” Luisa sat up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Beca rolled onto her back, wiping her face with her hands, and huffed out a rough breath. “What was that about? She’s never acted this way before. Something has to be wrong,” Beca thought, remembering she was still hard. Needing to get rid of it before Luisa came back, Beca let her hand drift toward her hard length and began stroking herself, thinking of her hand as Luisa. Her head fell back onto the bed as she gasped, “Luisa,” and moved faster, arching into her hand. Beca was about to come hard when she heard the sink turn off, the door opening not too long after.

Beca hurried to wipe her hand off and hide her erection, but only managed to clean her hand off enough to not look suspicious. Beca snapped to attention, sitting up way too quickly, and watched Luisa’s eyes wander from her face to where her hand just was. Beca bit her lip and hung her head, knowing Luisa knew she hadn’t came. By the time Beca raised her head again, Luisa was in front of her, looking her in the eyes. “Let me take care of that for you,” Luisa offered, her low voice dripping with arousal. Beca froze in her place as Luisa cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, pushing her back onto the bed. Beca was going to stop Luisa from doing what she was about to, but she felt Luisa’s hand brush her throbbing erection and groaned lightly. Luisa felt how tense Beca was and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss below her ear, whispering, “Relax, Beca. It won’t take long.” Beca’s eyes partially rolled back into her head when Luisa kissed down her body and didn’t stop until she was at Beca’s hips, pushing her boxers out of the way more. Beca’s hands tangled in Luisa’s hair and Beca looked down at Luisa to see she was looking back up at her, lip bitten lightly with a mischievous tint in her eyes. Luisa broke the stare first when she leaned back down and took Beca into her mouth, holding Beca’s hips to the bed. Beca’s head fell back once again at the warm softness that enveloped her, a small moan escaping her lips. Beca stopped trying to fight and just felt herself get taken high. Luisa sucked at Beca’s dick fairly quickly, using her tongue to add a new sensation. Beca’s grip in Luisa’s hair tightened slightly at the feeling of Luisa’s tongue moving on her shaft and she groaned low in her throat.

Luisa reached up, running her hand over Beca’s sweat-coated stomach, and sucked harder, causing Beca to moan loudly. Beca was close to coming and she couldn’t help but beg, “I’m so close, Beautiful.” Luisa moved her hands back to Beca’s hips, massaging the muscles near her point of focus. Beca held Luisa’s mouth against her as she came hard, groaning her pleasure. Beca loosened her grip and Luisa removed herself from Beca, licking her lips sinfully. Luisa replaced Beca’s boxers before she made her way up to Beca’s face, kissing her deeply. Beca held the sides of Luisa’s face while she tasted herself on Luisa’s lips and moaned, feeling Luisa swallow her fluids. “God, you’re amazing,” Beca admitted, letting Luisa lay off to the side of her. Luisa threw an arm over Beca’s heaving chest, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder, and cuddled as much as she could into Beca’s side. Beca wrapped an arm around Luisa, pulling the blankets from out underneath them and over them, and kissed Luisa’s forehead. “I love you,” Beca whispered, closing her eyes briefly. “I love you too,” Luisa smiled, knowing her plan had worked. Then, Beca’s worry kicked back in. “Luisa was still acting strangely after she went to the bathroom and then gave me a blowjob. I definitely need to ask now,” Beca wondered to herself.

Beca pulled away from Luisa for a second to ask, “Truth or Dare?” Luisa was surprised by the question, hoping this was just a game and not about to get serious. To make sure it didn’t get serious, Luisa chose, “Dare.” Beca’s expression leveled out at the unexpected response, but she thought of a way around it. “I dare you to answer my question, honestly please,” she dared, seeing Luisa’s face go blank. “Fine, what’s your question?” Luisa expanded, rolling over so she didn’t have to face Beca when she answered. “What’s the real reason for us having sex?” Beca inquired, rolling over to be against Luisa’s back. Beca placed a hand on Luisa’s stomach, caressing softly, and watched Luisa from the side. Luisa knew the truthful answer to Beca’s question and that made her cry into the pillow she was lying on. Beca saw the tears and thought she did something wrong, brushing the hair out of Luisa’s face. “It’s okay, Beautiful. You can tell me. I’m right here. I’ll always be here,” Beca cooed, pressing closer to Luisa’s warm body. Beca’s consolation only made Luisa cry more and cover her face with her hands, refusing to look at Beca. “That’s why!” Luisa shouted through her hands, muffling her voice slightly. It took Beca a little while to figure out what Luisa was crying over, but it soon clicked in her head. “You thought I would leave you, didn’t you?” Beca tried, her voice softer. Luisa nodded her head, still not looking at Beca. “Was it because we hadn’t made love in nearly eight months?” Beca continued, slowly figuring out Luisa’s anxieties. Luisa nodded again, adding, “And one of the last times we did, we were both drunk and I got pregnant because I was stupid enough to not use protection.” Beca’s heart nearly broke at the words coming from Luisa’s mouth, and she knew she had to fix it soon.

“Luisa, look at me,” Beca commanded, taking Luisa’s hands away from her face. Luisa slowly turned her head toward Beca but didn’t meet her gaze. Beca cupped one of Luisa’s cheeks and eased her gaze up with, “Hey, hey, hey. Luisa, look at me.” Luisa switched her eyes to Beca’s as she turned onto her back, seeing nothing but compassion in Beca’s eyes. Beca placed her hand on Luisa’s stomach and explained, “Listen, I know that this pregnancy wasn’t something we planned, but that doesn’t mean it was your fault. To be completely honest, I was the one to get you pregnant so if you want to blame anyone, blame me. But what you’re failing to understand is that I don’t want to leave you. Either of you. I made you a promise eight months ago that I would always be here with you when I asked you to marry me. I didn’t care if we didn’t make love again for another year as long as you and this child were healthy and doing alright. Honestly, sex was the last thing on my mind because the  _ only _ things I was thinking about was you and  _ your _ safety and the child’s safety. I constantly worried if you were alright, not if my dick was. I know you thought about it for some time or else you never would’ve even mentioned it. I know I’ve just rambled, but I wanted to make you see that we don’t always have to be about physical affection. I’m lucky enough that you let me touch your stomach so often because you always pissed off at something and I know how much you hate to be touched when you’re angry.” Beca took Luisa’s hand and placed it over hers on Luisa’s stomach. “ _ This _ is all the physical affection I could ever want or need from you while you’re carrying our child so don’t ever think I would leave you because I wasn’t getting off inside you for more than a few months,” Beca finished, kissing Luisa again. Luisa had started crying again, taking Beca’s words in, and she latched onto Beca.

Luisa buried her face in Beca’s chest as she rolled them over to be on top of Beca. Beca held Luisa against her, kissed the top of her head repeatedly, and calmed Luisa down. Luisa moved up to Beca’s face and kissed her long and passionately, conveying her deepest emotions. Luisa nuzzled her face into the crook of Beca’s neck, saying, “I love you, Beca. Too much for words to explain.” Beca caressed Luisa’s stomach with one hand while the other one smoothed Luisa’s hair. Beca held Luisa tighter and responded, “I love you too, Luisa. Much more than anything can explain. Next time, come and talk to me. Preferably not through a game.” Luisa chuckled lightly at the games she played to tell Beca so many things, kissed Beca’s collarbone, and whispered, “Alright, Maus.”


End file.
